


Back To School

by bre_meister



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, High School, Swearing, allusions to sex, not really sure how to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: It's the first day of Senior year and after a summer of not seeing the boys at all, the girls are kind of bummbed that they wont be at school either. Or so they thought.Tags will be updated as the story is
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this story popped into my head while I was trying to worl on my other multi chapter but this came out instead! Started as a crack fic and turned into...well...something? I was hopeing it would clear my writters block but i'm not so sure it did...oh well
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own any of the ppg characters

It was the first day of senior year and Blossom was not excited. For that matter, neither were her sisters. Don’t get it wrong, They were thrilled to see their friends again. Blossom was happy to get back to learning and student government and she knew her sisters were just as eager for sports and art and music respectively. But as much as they were ready to spend time with their classmates again, they knew the ones they truly wanted to see wouldn’t be there. To put it plain and simple, they missed the boys; the Rowdyruff Boys to be exact.

Blossom and Brick had started dating towards the end of fall semester the previous year. They weren’t the first puff and ruff to pair off, that honor went to Bubbles and Boomer, the latter of which had been crushing on Bubbles since he was a freshman. However, it wasn’t until their second year of high school that she decided to give him a chance. Butch and Buttercup took a slower route in terms of becoming official. Buttercup denied being in a relationship for months whenever anyone asked (“we’re just friends! Best friends! Why do people keep asking?!) until, eventually, the two green teenagers decided that they wanted to give being more than friends a shot. It, of course, worked out for all of them. At least until the boys had to up and leave at the end of the school year with some vague explanation about a reoccurring custody battle (quite frankly the girls were super confused until the hot line began Rubin every other day during the summer due to Mojo and Him trying to out “evil” each other).

So they girls had spent the whole summer hanging out with friends and stopping Mojo and Him from destroying the town. Each fight was a sore reminder that the subjects of this custody battle were nowhere to be found. 

Blossom silently stared out the window of the Professor’s car. The girls could have flown to school like they do every other day of the school year but their dad always insists on driving them the first day and the girls loved him too much to argue about it. Blossom had a sinking suspicion the boys would not be back at school today - their message had said that they would not be able to come back until their parental figures decided on who had the largest claim on the boys. Apparently them being present for the fights makes them worse. Another one of these custody battles had taken place yesterday and thus, Blossom had resigned herself to the fact that she would not be seeing her boyfriend anytime soon. One look around the car confirmed to the redhead that her sisters had come to similar conclusions.

Before she knew it the Professor had pulled up to the school. Each girl gave their father a kiss on the check and some version of a goodbye, just like every year prior. Except, this year the Professor started tearing up because  _ his babies were all grown up  _ and  _ next time he’ll be dropping them off at college _ . 

In hindsight Blossom should have expected this, even more so she should have expected her sisters to leave her to deal with their dad so they could catch up with the friends they hadn’t seen as much over break. As Blossom passed groups of other kids talking on her way to her locker she admitted to herself the first of many reasons she missed Brick: she only had a few friends - Brick, Robin, and Mike. Blossom loved both Robin and Mike but when your two best friends are also dating there’s only so much pda a girl can take knowing her own boyfriend is who knows where and she can’t be with him. 

The second reason becomes glaringly obvious when she’s staying alone at her locker. There’s still 20 minutes before the bell signaling the beginning of first period rings and Blossom wanted to make sure that she had memorized her schedule and the supplies requested for each class. Talking down the Professor had taken several minutes but she knew she still had plenty of time for Blossom always made sure the Utoniums got to school thirty minutes early the first day back to account for socializing and any last minute schedule changes .Unfortunately for her, Tom decided that was the perfect moment to make his move. 

Blossom was not oblivious, she knew when a guy was in to her and Tom was  _ in to her.  _ The boy had moved to Townsville over the summer and had no prior knowledge of the city’s crazy cast of villains or the Powerpuff girls. Which, by extension, meant he’d also never heard of the Rowdyruff Boys. Tom has pursued Blossom relentlessly over the summer after she saved him from one of Mojo Jojo’s robots and ,because of the timing of his move, had no idea she was dating the robot creator’s “son”. Of course Blossom has rejected Tom each time and she’d even heard that he had been warned off by several others yet Tom was persistent. He had yet to give up and here he was again. Blossom almost felt bad for the guy. She truly wanted to throw him a bone but her heart already belonged to Brick and his to her - she will never betray the sanctity of that promise.

“Hey Blossom, you look nice today.” 

“Thanks Tom.” Blossom closed her locker and straightened her red skirt. Before she could come up with a polite excuse to leave the conversation (because the “everything nice” of the Powerpuff Girls was always polite) Tom began his usual speech,

“Honestly Blossom, it’s truly a shame for a smart,pretty girl like you to stay single all this time. You should seriously consider taking me up on that date.”

Blossom sighed, it seemed like she was going to have to turn him down.Again.  _ This isn’t getting tedious at all _ she thought as she summoned all the patience she had not to be rude.

“Look Tom, you’re a nice guy but I told you, I have a boyfriend. Now if you’ll excuse me the bell is about to ring in 10 minutes, I’d like to get to class early, and I need to pass along a message to my sister. It is the first day after all, lots to do, people to see and all that.” Blossom tried being as straightforward as she could while still being cordial but it seems that Tom still couldn’t take a hint. Perhaps the bit about her sister and the message was a bit overkill.

“You know,” he began, “you keep mentioning this boyfriend along with some others in town. Some tall, buff, redhead hag I’m apparently supposed to be scared of.” Tom puffed out his chest and flexed his arms in a mocking gesture as he vaguely described Brick. “Everyone here talks a big game about this dude but I’ve yet to see him and no one can actually tell me where he is. I’m starting to think you’ve made him up and people are just covering for you”

“I can assure you he’s real!” Blossom couldn’t help the small amount of venom that seeped into her tone.

“Oh ya? Then where is he?” Neither teen was expecting an answer from a third party outside of the conversation so when the resounding  _ right here _ came from behind Blossom, both she and Tom froze.

It took a moment for the voice to register in her head, but once it did Blossom whipped around only to be met with a pair of blood red eyes. Eyes that she hadn’t seen in months, eyes she could get lost in, eyes that belonged to the very boyfriend she was just accused of lying about. For a brief second she thought she was imagining it. Then he smiled at her and she jumped into his very real arms.

“Brick! You’re back! But how? You said not until the fight was over and there was just another last night and-“ Blossom’s rambling was cut off with a kiss. The feeling of his lips against hers was indescribable - exactly what she’d needed to after such a long separation. They broke apart when Brick pulled away to answer some of her many questions.

“Fuck it’s so good to see you, I’ve missed you.”

“Language” she couldn’t help herself but was relieved when he chuckled.

“I even missed that. Mojo and Him came to an agreement last night after the fight so we came back. From now on the Rowdyruff Boys will be living in our own apartment in town paid for by both our ‘dads’”

“Where’d they get the money for that?”

“Didn’t ask. Honestly I don’t think either of us want to know. If it keeps the peace and we can be together I’m not about to ruin it on some possible technicality.” Blossom nods. She wasn’t too keen with this idea but Brick did have a point.

“Now,” Brick turned to address Tom. Funny how Blossom forgot he was there. “I don’t believe we met. The name’s Brick Jojo, Blossom’s boyfriend and leader of the Rowdyruffs.” Blossom sighed at Brick’s blatant attempt at intimidation.

“Brick, this is Tom. He just moved here over the summer. He was also just leaving.” For once Tom seemed to take the hint as he scrambled away, almost running into Buttercup In his haste to escape Brick’s glare.

“Brick! You really are here so the rumors must be true!” Buttercup smiled at the same moment a high pitched squealing could be heard from the other end of the building. The three super powered teens cringed.

“I suppose that means Bubbles found Boomer?” Blossom questioned.

“No doubt but did she have to burst our eardrums?”

Buttercup ignored Brick’s comment. Instead, she asked a question of her own,

“So if you’re here, and so is Little Boy Blue, then where the hell is Butch?” The boy in question quietly floated over to the small group still gathered by Blossom’s locker. Despite Buttercup’s pestering Brick kept quite to allow Butch the same chance to surprise his girlfriend that both he and Bommer had. When the dark haired teen was close enough, he finally spoke,

“Right behind you Sunshine.” In a flash Buttercup turned and jumped Butch. The two landed on the ground in an unceremonious heap. To the immense surprise of the reds (and probably Butch) Buttercup was not hugging or kissing her boyfriend at all. Instead she was continuously throwing punches at him.

  
_ In hindsight  _ , Blossom thought,  _ I should  _ totally  _ have seen this coming. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading I don't know when this will be updated so stay tuned! all comments and kudos are appreciated and I am always open to construcitve criticism!


End file.
